The Next Step XXX - Story 13 - Michelle, Emily and Miss Kate (S1)
by FanboyNerd1
Summary: Miss Kate welcomes Michelle to the Next Step *Sexual Content*


The Next Step XXX

Story 12

Michelle, Emily and Miss Kate (S1)

Miss Kate's Office

Season 1 Episode 1

It was another year for the Next Step and auditions for A-Troupe had finished. The beginning of the day had been normal, with Emily certain that herself and the E-Girls would comfortably make it into A-Troupe. But her confidence had now changed after the new girl, Michelle, had shown off her skills in the audition.

Now Emily just had to wait for Kate and Chris to reveal the results. She was on her way to meet the E-Girls but was stopped by West in the corridor and told to go to Miss Kate's office. As she reached the office she found Michelle and Miss Kate sitting opposite each other with a spare seat next to Michelle. Emily flashed a jealous look at the other dancer as she sat down, an idea of what Miss Kate was planning forming in her mind.

"Well I think it's time we welcomed you properly to the Next Step Michelle", began Miss Kate, facing the new dancer, "You will find that we do things a little differently here than in Wisconsin".

"Oh, ok", answered Michelle unsure of what Miss Kate meant, "I'm up for anything, if it means I'll get a place on the team".

"If you perform adequately, I can guarantee you a spot on A-Troupe", confirmed Miss Kate a sly smile on her face.

"Great", replied Michelle, "What do you need me to do?". This was Emily's cue.

"Just relax and go with it", said Emily as she turned and began kissing Michelle's neck. Michelle almost reacted in shock, but remembering what Miss Kate has said, allowed Emily to work up her neck and to her lips. Emily placed her hand on Michelle's pussy area, rubbing it through her dance outfit. Michelle placed her own hand on Emily's pale face and another on her back, pulling her soon to be rival closer to her.

While the two young women made out, Miss Kate slowly undressed herself, her above average sized tits becoming free from her tight fitting top. Removing her lower half, her partially shaven cunt was also revealed. The owner of the Next Step moved around the desk and stood next to Michelle. Breaking off their kiss, Emily too began to undress as Michelle turned and with one hand groped Miss Kate's tits and with the other, began fingering the older woman's cunt. Once Emily was naked she got to her knees and pulled down Michelle's pants and underwear, finding her completely shaven cunt.

"Jackpot", thought Emily as she proceeded to lick Michelle's inexperienced pussy. Miss Kate began to moan and Michelle's slim fingers began fucking her cunt harder.

"God yes Michelle", cried out Miss Kate as cum spurted out of her pussy onto Michelle's fingers. Miss Kate then took Michelle's cum covered hand and stuck it in her mouth, letting her own cum leak into her throat. As Miss Kate recovered from her orgasm, Michelle's eyes glazed over, a sign that she too was ready to cum. Michelle grasped Emily's head, forcing her tongue deeper inside her young cunt as she came. Even after being at the Next Step for a year, Emily has not mastered the art of swallowing cum, so most of it either hit Emily's face or landed on the floor.

Michelle then ditched her top half of clothing, leaving all three women naked and sweaty. Miss Kate then went over to her bag and pulled out a packaged object. Emily, realising that it was a brand new dildo, smiled as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"I bought this just yesterday", said Miss Kate, handing the pink ridged dildo to Michelle, "thought it was time for a change". Spreading her legs wide, Emily readied herself for the phallic object that was being positioned at her entrance by Michelle. The new dancer had not had a lot of experience with dildos as she preferred to use her fingers so slowly inserted it into Emily's tight cunt. The ridges rubbing against the walls of her pussy caused Emily to groan out in pleasure. Miss Kate proceeded to lock lips with Emily, sampling the remnants of Michelle's cum.

As the dildo went further into her cunt, Emily's body went limp until finally it hit could go in no deeper. Michelle then began pumping it in and out of the other dancer, Emily's groans being muffled by Miss Kate's lips on hers.

"That's it Emily!", mumbled Miss Kate, running her hands across the young dancers tits, "cum for me". Emily nodded and let out a shrill cry as the dildo entered her cunt as she came. Cum leaked out of Emily's cunt, most of it sticking to the pink dildo. Removing it from Emily's cunt, Michelle curiously licked the phallic object and dropped it suddenly, unused to the taste.

"Don't worry Michelle", said Miss Kate, composing herself, "you will get used to it in time".

"So did I make it into A-Troupe?", asked Michelle as she kissed Emily again, having one final grasp of the other dancers tits.

"You will just have to wait and see", answered Miss Kate as she began to dress herself. The two dancers stopped making out and they too dressed themselves, Emily storming out of the office ahead of Michelle. The Miss national soloist turned to Miss Kate and winked at her, confirming to the owner that Michelle would indeed make an excellent addition to the new A-Troupe.

The End

(Thanks for reading. Once again if you have any suggestions or requests, send me a private message or leave a review)

FanboyNerd1


End file.
